A Pleasant 100 Degrees
by Ously Salvation
Summary: It is freaking hot in South Park, and Stan and Kyle don't know what to do with themselves... maybe a little massage and tumble is in order. I don't think I need to explain why this fic is rated M, do I? This fic is pretty Stylish. Just a warning, one flames sets the whole bomb off, got it?


Ously's pre notes.

Hello all of you lovely people, and welcome to another edition of a show we like to call my stories; the new hottest show on AMC, Discovery, Sci-Fi, Fox, The History Channel, Cartoon Network, and Food Network.

I know many of my fans are looking forward to my Morby (Mordecai x Rigby) Fanfiction continuation but… I'm a little sidetracked right now. Okay, to be honest, I'm up to like 15 chapters and I'm stuck. I'm leaving it alone and not posting anything until I can continue it. So for now, I'm going to focus on my new fanfictions. One of my new favorite couples is Style (Stan x Kyle) and Bunny (Butters x Kenny) I recently got into them, well, in a drunken night out with some friends. I ended up getting a tattoo of both of these couples on both sides of my chest… and as I was checking them out in the mirror I thought about how cute that would be, and got on fanfiction to see if there was anything about these pairings… needless to say I was a bit overwhelmed. 12K fanfictions for this show alone? Jesus Christ!

But I digress, I want to get my mojo flowing and write a hell of a fanfiction… but I have little experience of the show. So! I'm going to write a couple of short little fics and see how they are received.

So, Enjoy my first Style fic.

With love,

Ously.

Also, for those who have yet to read my stories, I like giving a cool video to either listen to or get a good laugh from.

I felt some good music was in order, and there is quite a bit of smut involved so I thought I'd get us going with a sexy song.

For Your Entertainment- Adam Lambert

watch?v=IsPFDzAGb4A

and now enjoy.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I clicked my phone on to check the temperature and if I had any messages. 100 degrees was what it told me. I groaned and slunk back into my mom's couch… her _leather_ couch. I wouldn't tell my mom about her shitty taste in furniture, but she knew I thought it.

I was sitting around in only a pair of shorts and still baking. I considered the idea of taking off all my clothes and getting a really cold shower. Maybe… maybe that would perk me up.

But just as I was about to step out of my shorts my doorbell rang. "I swear to God if it's you girl scouts again, I'm gonna grab Dad's gun and-"

I opened the door to a smiling red-head, "Whoa, don't shoot, baby!" I sighed, looking at my beaming best friend, who was carrying a basketball. His thick red hair was pulled back into a small pony tail.

"You gonna let me in or are we just going to stand here until the ground swallows us up?" I sighed and stepped aside to let him in, "There's no AC, I'm sorry to say." Which I really wasn't; The heat put me in a bad mood and I really didn't want any company. Kyle smiled at me, "Oh, you're so sweeeet Stan." He said, stepping beside me whilst running a finger over my chest and, purposely, bumping into me. I frowned and felt my face heat up,

"Fag…" I said under my breath. Kyle had come out of the closet Freshman year and now was hell bent on torturing all the guys because… well, let's face it; this is the small dead-beat redneck town of South Park. No one touched him though, seeing as his Mom was fully supportive of any decision he made; and no one wanted to be on her bad side. She even wore a 'I'm so proud of my gay son.' Shirt once to a PTA meeting to show her support.

That type of thing never bothered me, except when Kyle flirted with me. He is my super best friend and he just freaking… teases me all the time. A lot of people do, actually. I just never got over my break up with Wendy back in Sophomore year, s'all.

Kyle walked in drinking a bottle of cold water and sank down on my couch, relaxing like he owned the place. "Make yourself at home?" I said. "I think I will, thanks." I sighed at his obvious ignoring of my statement and sat down next to him. I didn't really want to see him right now. "Can you hand me the remote?" I asked.

"Why, are you gonna flip it to My Little Pony again?" I blushed furiously, "That was two years ago Kyle! Leave it alone!" I said, remembering my brief stage as a brony. "Yeah, but those Apple dash clopfics live online FOREVER!" he said with laughter, and then I slapped him of the back and grabbed the remote myself,

"Ow! Hey… that hurt…" he said, a tear running down his cheek. I raised an eyebrow, "No way; are you crying?" he blushed now, "Shut up!"

I suddenly noticed his body, "What were you doing outside?" he shrugged, "Playing basketball with Kenny." I sighed, "You idiot; did you forget you're a ginger?! You are fried all over dude! You look like a lobster fucked Chuckie from the Rug rats!" he blushed even harder, "Shut up Stan!" he said, burying his face in his hands to cover his embarrassment… well, on his face anyway.

I sighed, knowing I can't let him go home like that; His mom would freak somehow.

"Just lay down and I'll be back." And I ran to the bathroom. I grabbed a green bottle Mom kept for things like this.

"What do you got?" Kyle asked, not really able to look up. "Aloe Vera; It's good for burns." He nodded in understanding. I started squeezing the bottle over his back, "Just be ready, it's kinda-" "COLD!" he said, jumping and twitching.

"Dammit hold still!" I said, straddling his legs between mine. I slowly started to massage it into his back and he soon relaxed into what I figured felt kind of pleasant. Suddenly, I felt some kind of… vibration and blushed, "Dude are you… purring?"

He groaned, "Don't stop… feels good." He said in a low voice, one I never expected to hear from Kyle, but I kept rubbing in the Aloe until his back was no longer sticky. I was surprised how quick it was working; His once red skin was now a light pink. I didn't even think it would peel… much.

"Turn over." I commanded, and he quickly complied, not even complaining of lying on his sore back. I noticed his face was red, but not from sun burn, I could tell. I quickly squeezed the Aloe onto his chest and he only jumped a little, but I straddled him again to keep him from moving.

"You know, if anybody walked in right now, they'd think we're-" "Shut up, Kyle!" I kept looking at his face, Noticing little details; His soft green eyes trying not to stare into mine, his even softer looking hair, which he'd grown out over the years, his smooth and yet well-defined chest. Then I noticed something even more disturbing:

He was hard… like down there. "Having fun?" He said, and I blushed, "I could be asking you the same thing." I said, pointing my eyes downward to tell him I noticed his erection. "Well, how am I supposed to stay down with you playing with me like that?" I raised an eyebrow and finally noticed I was rubbing his nipples. I pulled my hands down and continued rubbing, not even going near his pecs. He sighed finally,

"You are such a pussy sometimes, dude." I glared at him, "What?!" I say, angrily. "You don't even have the balls to live up to your own depravity." I stopped massaging him to yell, "What are you talking about?!" He chuckled slightly, "Look in the mirror, idiot."

I looked at the large mirror above the couch to see my face, which was the color or a beet or maybe a ripe tomato. "Why can't you admit you're attracted to men?" I groaned, "I am not attracted to men!" he leaned up, cupping my cheek in his hand, which only made me want to hit him more.

"Not attracted to men, eh? Liar." I stared into his eyes. "No, not men; just you." I was surprised at how easily I said the words. He smiled at me and did what I thought he'd been waiting a long time to do, and something I thought he'd have to wait for never for; he kissed me. And oddly, I kissed back.

I couldn't say it wasn't pleasant, it was. But it being my best friend, it was odd. I noticed how good he was with his tongue and made a comment about it. He laughed, "If you think that's good, you should see me in bed." I smiled, "I guess we shall have to see that, won't we?" I said, and lifted him bridal style to be carried off to my room.

He didn't waste any time getting me out of my shorts and teasing me through my boxers. Saying sensual things like, "You're so hard." And doing things that didn't help the situation; like licking the cloth or mouthing it through the fabric. Finally, I pulled it through my boxers and said, "Do it, you Jewish Fucker." He laughed, "So serious, but I do aim to please." And he took the whole thing in his mouth.

I groaned in ecstasy. He hadn't lied; he was very talented at this. He licked ad bit and struck nerves I didn't even know existed, and I took three years of anatomy! Finally, I grabbed his hair and forced him to keep his mouth over it, even as I knew I was going to hit my climax. I came right in his mouth and he didn't seem to mind at all. He swallowed every last drop. Then he came up and kissed me again.

It was weird, tasting myself in him. But I could also taste his orange flavored bubblegum, so the combination was pretty alright.

"Your turn sweetie." He said, pulling out his own length and flushing as I looked at him.

I didn't know what he was expected… I mean, this was the first time I've ever given head.

All I knew was that there was no way I was gonna do the same favor he'd done for me. That would be impossible.

I gave it a few nervous licks before sucking on the head. Kyle moaned slightly and said, "That's the spot… you are not bad at all, baby." I continued to suck and lick as I tasted his salty pre-cum… it wasn't the worst thing I'd tasted.

Finally he started moaning loudly and saying, "Stan, I'm almost there!" I couldn't tell how close that was, as he came all over my face. I wasn't angry, actually. I actually took some off of my face and placed my fingers in his mouth. He sucked gently.

And then we kissed again, our flavors mixing with our saliva. Odd, but satisfying and loving. I felt a warmth pass through me, which wasn't unpleasant like today's heat. It felt pretty fucking A.

"Now, was that so hard?" he said licking some of the now drying semen off of my face.

"It'll only be hard if you say we aren't lovers now." I said kissing him again. "Oh, baby, we haven't even started exploring this. Of course this isn't over. And we have a whole summer to… learn and practice." He said winking at me. "I love you." I said as he turned his back, and he gave me a sweet smile, "Love you more. But hey, I'm gonna hit the showers. If you care to join… or we could head to my place later?" he said, giving me that seductive smile.

My eyes slightly widen, but I smile and say "Okay."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ously's post-it notes.

Well, there's my sexy little short for this couple. I had a lot of fun writing this, and no not in that way, pervs. I wrote this in public. I really do like this couple…. I hope to go somewhere with it someday, but for now, watch out for my Bunny fanfic coming up. It shouldn't be long.

With love as always,

Ously.


End file.
